Lifeguards
by Halawen
Summary: Clare got a summer job as a lifeguard and is excited until she finds out she's working with a person she can't stand. Her co-worker for the summer is none other than Luke Baker! Can she survive the summer putting up with him or is there romance in the air. Cluke fluff with a bit of drama. Also featuring Adam, Drew, Owen, Bianca and Dallas w/a few others appearing.
1. Working all Summer

**Welcome to my latest short story!**

**Legal: I do not own or am no way associated with DeGrassi (even if I was I don't think I'd admit it at this point)**

**Important things to know before reading:**

**Clare and Eli did not get back together at prom and most certainly did not sleep together.**

**Clare did not find a lump on prom night.**

**Adam will not die.**

**Imogen graduated and Fimogen is still together (even though they aren't in the story but c'mon Fimogen should have been endgame!)**

**There was no summer Paris trip.**

**That should do it the rest will be explained in the chapter so now please do enjoy tonight's premier!**

**Ch. 1 Working All Summer**

**(CLARE)**

Locking up my house I curse the humid evening so early in June, getting into my new car thanks to Dad's guilt. He had driven it over three weeks ago and told me it was mine, even Jake was jealous, of course then dad told me he'd married that whore he left mom for and they were moving to Bali of all places! So I lost a dad but gained an awesome car at least, and it's not as though Dad had been much of a dad since leaving my mom, so much as I hate to say it I barely noticed he was gone.

Mom and Glen were taking a European river cruise for the next two months, Glen had sold his contracting business and inherited some money after his uncle passed, and I honestly wasn't sure they'd ever come home. Jake was driving Katie to Stanford and then he wasn't sure what he was going to do but he had the freedom and money to figure it out. Mom and Glen had left this morning and I hadn't heard from them yet, not that I was surprised. Jake and Katie had also left this morning but they had stopped for the night in Chicago and Jake had called me to say they were stopping for the night and were safe.

With everyone gone it left me home alone for the summer, a little fact that was only known to my family and the Torres family, I told Adam and he told his mom so she of course said that she'd be looking in on me and I could go to their place any time I wanted. Jenna was in Tennessee visiting her brother, Alli and her parents were in Montreal visiting Sav at Concordia. K.C. had already moved to Vancouver and Eli was thankfully gone at NYU already. But everyone else was here for the summer, including Owen who had been accepted at Simon Fraser in B.C., however he wouldn't be leaving until the second week of August. I only knew this because Owen hung out at the Torres house a lot and I had been too since after the student council elections.

I parked in the parking lot for the community pool and got out of my car. I was here for my summer job as a lifeguard. It wasn't an easy job to get since you had to pass a swimming test, a first aid/CPR test and a fitness test. The pool officially opened tomorrow and all the lifeguards working here for the summer were here tonight for a mandatory course on how to clean the pool, test the water, opening procedures and closing procedures. Walking in I saw a few other lifeguards, only six of us were working here this summer and I only saw one other girl and three guys, so we were still missing one person and I hoped it was another girl to make it even. I didn't know any of the other lifeguards so they must all be from other schools.

"Hi I'm Clare Edwards, I'm one of the new lifeguards," I tell the man at the table.

"Sign in and take a name badge," he instructs pointing to a clipboard with a sign in sheet on it.

I sign my name on the clipboard and write my name on the sticker name badge when I get bumped into from behind.

"Sorry but I have to sign in," says the person and it's a voice I recognize but not one I'm happy to hear. The voice belongs to Luke Baker, Becky's brother, an Ice Hound and everything I knew about him was bad.

"Tell me you aren't working here for the summer," I comment peeling off the sticker name badge and putting it on my shirt.

"Watching hot girls in bikinis and you in a red swimsuit all summer, it's my dream job," Luke smirks and I roll my eyes.

Pushing Luke out of the way I find an empty chair surrounded by other people and sit down. Once Luke sits down the guy behind the desk introduces himself as Kurt and starts the class. It all takes about two hours and then we're given our schedule for the next month.

"Man I have to be here at eight tomorrow morning," Luke gripes.

"Me too, we got opening shifts," I remark with a heavy sigh that I'll be forced to work with Luke on my first day.

Luke grins and I almost vomit in my mouth when no one else is working the opening shift, of course only two of us will be on duty at a time, one lifeguard for each end of the pool.

"You want to get some food?" Luke asks when we leave.

"I promised Adam I'd come over and shouldn't you be in Florida like Becky this summer?" I question.

"Only Mom and Becks went to Florida for the summer, Dad and I stayed and now I get to work with you all summer," Luke smiles.

"Great," I reply sardonically rolling my eyes and getting in my car.

I didn't actually promise Adam I'd come over but I know they won't mind, especially since Audra told me to come over whenever. When I get to Adam's house I see that Owen is here as his car is in the front. I go in through the basement and all four boys nod to me when I come in, they're all caught up in some video game so they only look at me for a second.

"How was your first day?" Adam questions.

"Technically my first day is tomorrow and I get to open with Luke," I tell them with a sigh and roll of my eyes as I sink down next to Adam.

"Luke who?" Drew inquires.

"Baker," I huff.

"You're working all summer with Baker?! That should be entertaining I'll be spending time at the pool this summer," Owen smirks and I glare at him.

"Just ignore Luke, he just likes to talk and run his mouth," Adam advises.

"It's true Luke is mostly talk but he's not really a bad guy," Dallas agrees.

"Not from what I've seen, Owen's done some stupid things but he's apologized and he's not a creep anymore. He didn't help wreck my party or the garden with the rest of the team. You did but at least you apologized for it all in that rap, you even apologized for the kiss later," I comment and Adam pauses the video game as he, Owen and Drew all look at Dallas.

"What kiss?!" Adam exclaims

"When did you kiss Clare?" Drew inquires but he's kind of snickering.

"She was pissed over A…Eli," Dallas catches himself before saying Asher since neither Drew nor Owen know, Adam does but I only told him a couple of weeks ago. "I offered her a beer and she got tipsy after one and I kissed her. She slapped me and then wrote that article about the team," Dallas explains.

"Dude that was pretty low," Owen scolds him.

"Yeah I know but I did apologize," Dallas reminds him.

"It's all in the past my point is I've never seen Luke be anything but a jerk, he doesn't even seem to be all that nice to Becky. And Luke's never apologized for anything, all the other Ice Hounds that helped wreck my party have apologized. Luke only seems to be interested in pestering people and being a jerk and now I have to work with him all summer!"

"We'll all go to the pool tomorrow and make sure he behaves," Owen says, "plus I get to lounge poolside, show off my muscles and watch girls in bikinis all day," he grins and Drew laughs.

"Yeah sounds like a good summer too bad we have DeGrassi day camp during the week," Dallas comments resuming their video game.

I watch them play for a while but they turn it off after the next level and Drew puts on a movie. Audra comes down and says she'll order pizzas when she sees all of us here and I decide to grab a soda from the fridge down here. Dallas follows me to the kitchenette and I assume he's also getting a soda.

"Hey whatever happened with Asher?" Dallas whispers after I have the fridge open.

"Nothing, I pressed charges with another girl and the case got thrown out," I tell him.

"You're fucking kidding me! Why?" Dallas questions but he does keep his voice down.

"The statute of limitations was up on her case and Asher had already filed a complaint about me harassing him," I inform Dallas.

"That's bullshit!" He growls not so quiet this time and the others look over at us.

"Everything okay?" Adam inquires.

"Just filling Dallas in on the outcome of Asher," I tell Adam.

"Huh?" Drew and Owen ask.

"Don't worry about it," I reply grabbing a soda and sitting on the sofa again.

"You want to sleep over?" Adam offers.

"Yeah no one's at your house anyway might as well sleep here," Drew nods.

"Sure thanks," I reply opening my soda.

For the rest of the night we watch movies and eat pizza, at about 1am we all go to bed. I sleep in Drew's bed and he and Owen sleep in opposite directions on the basement sofa. I wake up at 6:30 to go home, shower and dress for the pool which consist of my red swimsuit, white shorts that are a little short for my taste but it's part of the uniform, and a red hoodie. I make it to the pool just before eight and Luke is already there, Kurt lets us in and gives us each keys. He introduces us to Connie who runs the snack stand and Pete the office manager then Luke and I get to work, I really hope Adam and the others show up and this day goes by fast.

**(OWEN)**

"Clare left rather early this morning," Audra says when the four of us are sitting at breakfast with her and Omar.

"She had to get to work," Adam informs her.

"Yeah and we told her we'd all spend the day at the pool on her first day," Drew announces.

"Okay your father and I will be running errand most of the day just be home by curfew and don't pester Clare at work," Audra says.

We finish breakfast and get ready to go, I borrow some board shorts from Drew, we pack up towels and Audra makes us take sunscreen. Drew drives us all in his car and we get to the pool at 11, it's been open for two hours and we can see Clare perched in her lifeguard chair looking out over the pool. We pay the fee and find a spot near Luke's chair to lay out our towels.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luke questions when he sees us.

"We promised Clare we'd help keep you in line," I inform him and he twists his face.

"What does she think I'm going to do?!" He gripes in a hurt voice and he really looks wounded.

"Be your usual charming self," Drew replies and Luke grimaces again.

We lie on our towels and Clare waves, then she takes off her red hoodie that I can't believe she was still wearing and starts putting sunscreen on her arms and chest.

"Clare does look hot in a swimsuit," I comment and then get smacked in the back of the head by Adam.

"Dude no hitting on my best friend," he warns me.

"I wasn't hitting on her I was making an astute observation that she looks good in a swimsuit," I counter.

"Yes she does," Luke says under his breath, only I hear him but by the inflection in his voice I'm beginning to think he likes her.

After about an hour of watching the hot girls we finally decide to get in the pool and swim for a while. Even Adam swims although he has a shirt on and his compression vest. When we get out Clare is gone and some older dude is sitting in her chair.

"Where's Clare?" Adam questions Luke as we're drying off.

"She went on break, Kurt's covering for her, I'll be taking mine in a few minutes," Luke tells us.

We nod, dry off and start to lie down again but my stomach grumbles and I tell them I'm getting some food. I grab my wallet and of course everyone else wants something too so Drew and Dallas give me cash. Another older guy dressed in a white polo and red lifeguard shorts comes over and tells Luke to go on break.

"Thanks Pete," Luke smiles hopping down. Luke walks with me to the snack stand and I see Clare in the shade reapplying her sunscreen.

"Maybe you should go help her get it on her back," I tell Luke nudging him with my elbow he grins and walks over to her.

"I'll put it on your back," he says taking the bottle of sunscreen from her.

"That's okay," Clare shakes her head taking the bottle back.

"C'mon unless you're really double jointed you can't get your back," Luke argues.

Clare looks over at me and sees me watching then looks back at Luke, "fine but watch your hands."

Luke takes the bottle putting some in his hands and then rubbing it on her back, shoulders and neck.

"Okay now do my back," he grins handing her back the bottle.

She narrows her eyes just slightly at him but takes the bottle and puts sunscreen on his back. She takes the bottle with her back to her chair and Luke goes inside the building and by the time I've gotten food and drinks for everyone Luke comes back out and helps me carry it to where we're sitting. Luke sits behind us and the four of us start eating. I'm chowing down on my hotdog and sort of absentmindedly watching the people in the pool until I hear a wolf-whistle and see Clare's cheeks are nearly as red as her swimsuit. Then some skinny guy with dark hair gets out of the pool sauntering over to her and I'm sure I know him.

"Fuck no way!" I exclaim, with a mouth full of hot dog, when I realize it's Reese and I haven't seen him since he was expelled from DeGrassi.

"Gross dude you just spit hot dog all over me," Dallas complains wiping it off him.

"Sorry but I know him," I apologize and nod to Reese who is now standing below Clare's chair. Clare is looking out at the pool and doing her job but she doesn't look happy.

"Who is he?" Adam questions.

"Reese Delancey, he was in grade nine with Clare until he was expelled for setting off fireworks in the school," I explain.

"Oh yeah I've heard about Reese, he had a crush on Clare, she almost went out with him too until she and K.C. started dating," Adam comments.

"You know for Clare being all good and saintly she sure likes the bad boys," Drew remarks.

"Clare is not saintly," Adam and I argue at the same time and then we all chuckle.

"Think maybe we should go help her?" Dallas questions as we're all now watching Reese and Clare.

"Yeah I think we better or Reese may not leave," I reply, we set down our food and the five of us walk over. Clare notices that we're walking over and gives us a grateful look.

"When is your shift over I'll take you for ice cream," Reese is saying to her.

"Hey Reese been a long time," I announce that we're here and Reese turns around to look at.

"Oh hey Owen, yeah well I don't hang around the ravine anymore. How ya been?" Reese asks.

"Good, leaving for University at the end of the summer. Stop hitting on Clare and let her do her job," I assert.

"I was just asking her out," Reese says.

"Well stop because she has a boyfriend," Adam tells him.

"Like that ever stopped me," Reese scoffs and then looks a little worried, "he's not here is he?"

"Yes he is, it's me, Clare's taken get lost," Drew growls being rather menacing, he truly looks angry you'd think they were really dating.

Reese looks Drew over, I glance up at Clare but she's looking out at the pool like none of us are here. Reese seems to decide that he doesn't want to mess with Drew and the rest of us so he walks away mumbling something. I look back up at Clare and she's looking at the pool still but I see her close her eyes and laugh for a few seconds.

"Thanks guys but Drew why are you the fake boyfriend you have a fiancé who will be home on Monday," Clare points out. Bianca had gone to Waterloo for early orientation; she'd be gone all weekend but back on Monday. She'd be leaving again in two weeks for the summer program but Waterloo was only an hour away and she'd be home most weekends.

"Bianca won't mind, especially if I'm saving you from a creep," Drew says sticking out his chest as he boasts.

"You didn't even know who Reese was until I pointed him out," I comment.

"You all saved me and I appreciate it, Luke you better get back to your post," Clare points out and we walk back to his chair.

Luke gets back to his post and the four of us go back to eating, I look around the pool but don't see Reese so maybe he left. We stay at the pool until four when Luke and Clare are off, Clare is already gone by the time we're out of the locker room but she texted Adam that she was going home and would call him tomorrow. After we get back to the Torres house I say goodbye to the others and drive home.

**(CLARE)**

I was so enjoying the early Sunday afternoon in my house with it's marvelous air conditioning, I had the closing shift today which meant 3 to 11 because the pool closed at 9 and apparently it takes two hours to close up. I had woken late this morning, called Adam because I promised I would and had a lazy breakfast in my empty house. I even checked e-mail today, nothing from mom or dad but Jake e-mailed pictures of their drive, Jenna and Alli both e-mailed to say hi and even Eli e-mailed to say he was loving NYU and working as P.A. which he described as the studio slave but said he still loved it. After spending most of our prom night talking Eli and I had parted that night as friends and I wished him luck in New York. I couldn't get back together with him and he understood but I'd never regret either of my relationships with Eli, still it was time for them to be over and me to move on, and Eli to move on. I was sure his e-mails would slowly taper off as he began to forget about me but I was happy for him that he was loving New York.

Now however I had to face the heat, the kids at the pool and possibly Luke as my partner for the day again. In all fairness he hadn't been awful yesterday but I'd also had Adam, Drew, Owen and Dallas there to keep an eye on him. I wouldn't have that today, I didn't think so anyway as Adam hadn't said anything and I was sure they had better things to do than hang around the pool all day again. Besides Adam, Drew and Dallas had DeGrassi day camp starting on Monday and I was sure Drew was doing something to prepare for it. I changed into my red swimsuit and shorts, bringing my hoodie for tonight but I didn't need it at this hour. I made the drive to the pool singing along to my favorite CD and when I get there I see Reese sitting at the water's edge close to my chair. Of course I'm not in my chair yet Jordan is but Reese seems to waiting for me, or maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"Hey Clare," Luke smiles walking up behind me.

"Hi," I respond with a small smile so that I'm not being rude. Then I walk to the employee lounge with him to put away our stuff and we walk out to the pool together.

"Oh good you're here," Jordan says with relief hopping down from his chair. "He's been waiting for you but it's been pretty calm otherwise and Mick just checked the water a half hour ago," Jordan informs me, Mick being the lifeguard that Luke is relieving.

"Hi Clare, don't see the boyfriend here today," Reese grins as I start climbing into my chair.

"Yeah uh he had to work," I mumble.

"Then I can hit on you," he grins.

"Reese either swim or get out!" I assert.

"It's a public pool Babe they don't say anything about having to swim so long as you pay the fee," he smirks leaning against my chair and he starts talking.

I roll my eyes and scream in frustration internally but he's right. I do my best to ignore him and watch the pool, after a while it becomes easy as Reese's talking sort of fades to the background. After about an hour of me ignoring him he finally goes swimming and I finally smile. Luke gets his break first and walks over to my chair even though Reese is no longer standing here.

"Do you want anything Clare?" Luke asks very politely.

"No thanks Luke I'll have my break in a few minutes you should go enjoy yours," I tell him.

He gives me a small smile and walks toward the lounge and I go back to my duties. When Kurt comes to relieve me for my break I pass Luke on his way back to his post. I didn't bring anything to eat so I get an energy bar from the snack stand and sit in the employee lounge. As I'm leaving I almost bump into Reese and he intentionally blocks my path back to the pool.

"Reese move I need to get back to work," I demand.

"Not until you agree to go out with me," he responds.

"Reese I have a boyfriend remember?" I counter. Of course I really don't but Drew told Reese he was my boyfriend yesterday so I'm just going to go along with that.

"A boyfriend who isn't here, I won't tell him if you won't," Reese smirks.

I huff in disgust and push my way past Reese to go back to my post. When I get out I see two girls in tiny little bikinis sitting under Luke's chair and very obviously flirting with him. Only he doesn't seem to be paying any attention to them which isn't the Luke I remember from school. For the first time since I've been aware of his existence Luke Baker just became the tiniest bit interesting. Instead of being a big headed, sexist, bigot, bull headed jock I see that he might actually have some depth. I still think he's a terrible person but I'm starting to thin there might be some hope that he's more than the idiot close minded jock I saw in school.

I get back in my chair and resume watching the pool, Kurt relieves me for lunch and I drive down the street to the deli to get a sandwich. Adam calls to tell me they're having a party next Friday because his parents are going out of town. I tell him I'll be there and when I get back I see Luke is eating lunch in the shade with those same two girls. This time he's not ignoring them and seems to be bragging about hockey. Apparently I was wrong and he is that shallow and small minded, I guess he was just being professional on the job and while there is something to be said for that I'm admittedly disappointed that he's still giving into anything with breasts.

"Can I rub sunscreen on your back?" Reese offers when I get back to my chair.

"No and what are you still doing here?" I inquire climbing the ladder to the chair again.

"Oh I'll be here all day Babe just you wait I'll wear you down, I don't take no for an answer," Reese responds before sauntering away.

"Awesome," I grumble sardonically.

Luke comes back from lunch half an hour later with those two girls following him like lost puppies and I gag internally. They're about 15 or 16 and all giggly and flirty and I want to throw up. At the very least Luke is professional and when he climbs back on his chair to work he doesn't look at the girls. The day drags on and other than blowing our whistle at running kids, telling people not to splash or dive into the shallow end, neither me nor Luke has to do very much. By 8:30 we're looking forward to closing and the pool is all but empty, there are 3 women in their early 20's swimming laps, those two girls that are drooling over Luke, and Reese still.

I'm watching the clock and waiting until we can close when Reese dives in near the shallow end, hits the bottom and doesn't come up! He's closer to me and I jump down from the chair making a shallow dive into the pool grabbing Reese and getting him up with some help from Luke. We lay Reese on the cement and check for a pulse, he has a pulse but he's not breathing so I prepare to do mouth to mouth to when Luke stops me. I look at him and he moves in position for mouth to mouth, pinching Reese's nose and bending down Luke starts mouth to mouth. And then Reese starts moving and I realize he's kissing Luke! Reese must have thought it was me but he realizes it's Luke instantly and pushes Luke away coughing and gagging!

"Oh gross you're not Clare! Yuck I just kissed a boy!" Reese says wiping off his tongue and I have to laugh.

"And you didn't really drown; you weren't really in trouble you just wanted to trick Clare into kissing you so I stopped you. Since you put us in danger and faked a drowning you're banned from the pool for two weeks, you can't pull stupid stuff like that here," Luke tells Reese.

Reese gets up grumbling and storms off and I giggle as I stand up. The two lost puppy dog girls that have been fawning over Luke all day are now looking at him like he's Superman and I gag again.

"Luke you are so brave," gushes one, "here's some water I'm sure you need it after that." The girl offers Luke her water bottle and he takes it.

"And so strong, it was so gallant of you to keep that creep from kissing your co-worker," the other cajoles.

"It was nothing for a guy like me, I've lifted guys four times his size before," Luke brags and I roll my eyes again.

At least we're only open for twenty more minutes and then we shoo out the remaining girls so we can begin our closing duties. Clean and cover the pool, pick up left behind clothing, sunglasses, towels, sunscreen and trash. Luke checks the boys locker room and I check the girls, for stray people and anything left behind. We have to sweep them out and clean them a bit, check the showers and lock up. It's very close to eleven when we're done and the only left is Kurt.

"Now that you've done closing procedures and have your keys you'll be closing on your own. It never takes us long to close the office and snack stand, you have my cell number just call if there's a problem and the alarm code for the building is 556492. You two have closing shift tomorrow goodnight," Kurt says showing us the alarm as he arms it and then locking up. We say goodnight and I start walking to my car, Luke follows me but his car is next to mine.

"We keep getting the same shift," Luke says with a grin.

"Yeah lucky me," I reply sardonically rolling my eyes and then feel bad when Luke looks hurt by this comment. "I can't believe you kissed a boy for me," I comment smiling when I think about it again.

"Well I didn't want him kissing you and I could tell what he had planned, he'd been hanging around and staring at you all day," Luke replies and we're both at our cars now.

"I guess you're not all bad," I say and he smiles a bit. "I'm surprised you figured out Reese's plan considering those two girls didn't leave your side all day," I remark and find it coming from my mouth more bitterly than intended.

"You mean Rosemary and Sarah? They're just kids, they're sweet but very uninteresting and too airheaded for my liking," Luke says and I find myself smiling.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then," I comment after we're both silent a few seconds.

"You want to go get a coffee or something?" He asks.

"No I don't think that's a good idea, I'll see you tomorrow Luke," I respond and get in my car, he watches me drive off before getting into his car.

Luke did one good thing but he's still a jerk, and a bigot, and a close minded jock. Despite telling me those girls weren't interesting he was flirting with them whenever he could. He's shallow, egotistical and all wrong for me. And yet I find myself intrigued by him, I find that I deeply want there to be more to Luke Baker than what you see on the surface. I find that just maybe there's some little part of me that might actually sort of maybe like him! Oh boy this is going to be an interesting summer!

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter one, chapter two will be up on Thursday June 12****th**** and will have more with Cluke of course, as well as the Torres brothers, Owen, Dallas and Bianca.**


	2. Is There Really More to You Than What I

**Guest reviewers be patient I will answer reviews tomorrow it's been crazy this week! **

**Thanks to everyone who gave this fic a chance even though they made Luke such a complete jerk on the show. Big thanks to everyone who took the time to review I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

**Ch.2 Is There Really More to You Than What I See?**

**(LUKE)**

My laptop starts ringing and I see that it's Becky calling for video chat so I click accept and sit in front of it so she can see me.

"Hey Becks," I smile at the screen and my sister's cheery face grins back.

"Hi how are you? How's Dad? How's the job? Have you seen Adam? Mom and I are good, I've seen all our old friends they all say hi," she says all in one breath which is typical for my perky sister.

"I'm good; Dad is fine, at the church a lot. The job is great I'm working with Clare which I like and I've seen Adam when he's been at the pool. Tell everyone I said hi," I reply answering all her questions one by one.

"That's good, Clare is nice. I miss Adam but we have a video chat date tonight. Well I should go I have to get to camp. I'll talk to you later," Becky says.

"Later Becks," I smile and hang up.

I shut off my laptop and go down to eat breakfast; it's eleven I slept in late because I was up late last night. After leaving Clare I came home and just couldn't sleep, I really like Clare, I mean really like her and I guess I have for a while but she pretty much wanted nothing to do with me and I need to find a way to show her that I wasn't the jerk she knew from school, and hope that it wasn't too late and she'd change her mind about me. So I was up late thinking about ways I could show her I was a good guy and worth dating. Dad was already gone, he was doing a lot of community outreach and charity projects from the church this summer. Honestly I think he was just trying to fill the time and silence with Becky and Mom being gone.

After eating and doing a few chores from the list Dad left on the fridge I take a quick shower and leave for work. I see Clare's car when I get there, I park right next to her car and go into the employee lounge where Clare is putting her stuff into her locker. She smiles at me as I walk to my locker and I grin back, she's already in her swimsuit and she's getting out sunscreen from her bag. I take off my shirt and watch her putting on sunscreen trying not to stare.

"Let me get your back," I offer.

"Thanks," is all she says this time without fighting me and handing me the bottle.

I squirt some into my hand and rub them together before spreading it on her back. When I finish she gets my back and even waits for me before we walk out to the pool together. She goes to her chair and I go to mine, Mick looks happy to see me when he hops down.

"It's been pretty quiet except for those three," Mick tells me pointing to three guys about our age. Jordan is pointing the same three guys out to Clare, the three guys are currently whistling at some of the girls and making comments. "They've been making minor trouble all day and we've already blown the whistle on them twice so keep an eye on them," Mick says slapping my arm as I start to climb into the chair.

I sit down and get everything set up how I like it then look over at Clare smiling at her, she smiles back and then I hear my name being cooed.

"Hi Luke," Rosemary and Sarah say in unison at the same time.

They're cute but they're like 14 and carbon copies of one another, they remind me of Tori, young but trying to look older and not interesting.

"Hi," I smile back to be polite.

"We're glad you're here it's been really boring," one of them tells me.

I wasn't really paying attention when they told me their names so I'm not really sure which is which.

"It's a pool you should have been swimming," I point out.

"We were waiting for you, we wanted to hear more hockey stories," says the other.

"Yeah we like the ones from yesterday, we'd love to see you play," adds the first one.

Okay so I'm going to have to pray for forgiveness for my sin of pride but I have two girls drooling over me and begging to hear hockey stories, it's hard to not feel pride. I start telling them about my first game as an Ice Hound while keeping an eye on the pool and then I see Clare. She's sort of scowling at me, I'm not really sure why, I haven't done anything she can't be mad at me. Then it occurs to me that maybe she's jealous, she wasn't too happy that I was talking to the girls yesterday and if she's jealous that means she cares. I grin and start telling the girls some of my best hockey stories with a little more enthusiasm now. Clare still looks displeased and I look away from her for sec to check my end of the pool, then hear her scream and blow her whistle. I look up to see that she's been splashed and one of those guys we were warned about is laughing.

"You can't dive at this end and especially no cannon balls it's too shallow," Clare warns him with a loud enough voice it carries across the pool. "one more infraction and you'll be kicked out of the pool."

"How about you jump in in so we can see your cannon balls," he responds and Clare goes almost as red as her suit.

"HEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" I yell at him.

"What's the point of the pool if we can't hit on the hot girls," one of them responds.

"Okay that's it you three out!" Clare says.

"You're joking right? We haven't done anything," they complain.

"You were repeatedly warned and now you're gone, two weeks so you learn to clean up your behavior," Clare says getting down and telling them to get out of the pool.

"Stupid bitch we're just having fun," one of them grumbles.

"I said out of the pool," she demands again as I get down from my chair to help her.

"How about you join us," one of them snickers grabbing her hand and pulling her in.

I blow my whistle four times quickly which is the signal to management that we need help. Then I run over and help Clare out of the pool, when she's sitting on the side I hop in and force one of the guys out just as Kurt and Pete come out. We tell them what happened and they heard already what happened this morning from Mick and Jordan.

"You three have not been following the code of conduct and are now interfering with the lifeguards doing their jobs. You were screwing around and someone could have been drowning. Standard is to have you three banned for a month Clare what do you think?" Kurt asks her.

"They've been causing trouble all morning and they've been very rude I think they should be banned for the summer," Clare says and I see the guys faces turning very angry.

"Alright then you three are out for the summer, come with us so we can get your pictures. Clare and Luke get back to your posts," Kurt says as he and Pete escort the three guys off.

"Don't worry cannon balls we'll be back," One of them says in low voice as he walks away with Kurt and Pete.

"No you won't," Peter replies.

I start walking back to my chair and watch the three guys, I saw the look they were giving Clare and I don't trust them. Rosemary and Sarah are still at my chair when I get back.

"Wow those guys are jerks, I'm glad you kicked them out," one of them says.

"Here have some water you look hot," one of the girls says handing me my water bottle, which means she went on my chair to get it.

"Uh thanks," I respond taking it and climbing back on my chair.

Sarah and Rosemary never leave my chair and keep asking me to tell them stories about hockey. I tell them a few but I'm disinterested now and my words keep trailing off. I'm watching the people and the people and Clare. Kurt and Pete come to relieve us for lunch and Sarah and Rosemary decide to follow me back to the employee lounge.

"Sorry girls employees only," I tell them and hold the door open for Clare as she comes in.

"I see your cronies are back today," she comments as she brushes her hair which dry again.

"You know I have no interest in them, they're kids. Are you okay I didn't get to ask you after you were pulled in the pool," I comment.

"I'm fine they didn't hurt me they were just rude. I'm going to get some lunch from the snack stand," she says putting on a dry pair of shorts and leaves the lounge.

I follow her out and stand behind her in the line for the snack stand; Sarah and Rosemary come straight over and get on either side of me.

"Hi Luke are you eating lunch? We'll sit with you," one of the girls says. Clare looks back at us and rolls her eyes.

"Umm I'm on lunch you should be swimming," I reply politely hoping they'll go swim but instead they grab each of my arms and bat their eyelashes at me.

"We'd rather eat with you," one of them replies.

"Yeah Sarah go get our money," the blonde one orders and now I know she's Rosemary.

"You go get it I want to stay with Luke," Sarah responds.

"How about you both go get it," I suggest.

They take a second and then let go of me running off and I breathe a sigh of relief. It's momentary though as they come right back. Clare orders and sits under a tree, I order and the girls order since they're attached to me. Okay it was flattering at first and cute but now it's getting annoying. I try and go sit by Clare but the girls pull me in the other direction.

"Don't eat with her," Sarah says.

"Look you girls are nice but I'm not interested and I can't be talking to you all day I have a job to do," I say as nicely as I can but the girls respond by bursting into tears!

They run off crying, several people are looking at me like I just hit them or something, even Clare is giving me a disapproving look. I sigh and go sit with her but she barely looks at me.

"What did you do?" She asks.

"I told them I wasn't interested, they were annoying you said so yourself," I remark.

"I didn't tell you to break their hearts," she replies grabbing her lunch and storming off. She passes Owen on her way and he watches her storm off before sitting by me.

"Trouble in paradise?" Owen teases sitting next to me.

"I just can't win; these two like fourteen year olds have crushes on me and have been following me around since yesterday. I told them very politely I wasn't interested and they just ran off crying which pretty much the whole pool area saw. Clare didn't like them she's complained about them twice but then got mad at me for breaking their hearts. I'm trying to prove to Clare I'm not the guy she thinks I am and I don't think that helped, I'll never get anywhere with her at this point," I complain looking at my lunch as I'm not very hungry now.

"Just give her some time she just needs to get to know you. It might help if you spent some time with her away from work. Hard to get to know you when you spend all your time watching her from across the pool," Owen states as he starts eating my fries.

"I tried, I asked her if she wanted to get coffee last night and she said she didn't think it was a good idea," I sigh.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been such a complete jerk all year so that a girl like Clare would actually go for you," Owen chides and I shoot him a look. "Well Adam and Drew are having a party Friday maybe try there," he adds with a more encouraging tone.

"I think we both open Friday, at least I hope so I'm going to check the schedule," I tell him getting up and going inside.

Clare's eating in the employee lounge but she ignores me, I check the schedule and we're both opening Friday. I don't need to ask if she's going because Adam is her best friend so I know that she is. I let her finish lunch on her own and go out to the pool again, I look for Sarah and Rosemary but they seem to have left. I tried to let them down easy but now they're just going to remember me as that mean guy that broke their hearts and Clare still sees me as a jerk. Awesome my summer is off to a great start! I go back from lunch a little early and watch when Clare gets back. Owen hangs out for a few hours but nothing much happens and he leaves by seven waving to both of us on his way out. Now that it's dark I see those three guys hanging around the parking lot, every so often they come to the fence and peak in. When I'm on my break I tell Kurt and he chases them off but I'm sure they aren't gone for good. By closing time everyone is gone, Kurt and Pete leave as soon as everyone else is out and Clare and I start closing up.

"Shoot I forgot to do a sweep of the girls locker room," she says stomping her foot in frustration as I'm about to set the alarm.

"I'll wait for you," I tell her.

"No go ahead no reason for you to wait," she says.

"Clare I'm not just going to leave you alone," I respond.

"I'm not a helpless little girl you know, I'm seventeen and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Anyway the parking lot is well lit and there are open businesses all around us, I'll have my keys and cell phone out now go home," she commands and her tone conveys how very irked at me she is for suggesting I wait around.

I'm not leaving her though I saw those guys so I stay where I am and wait for her. She gives me a scorning look when she finds me here still but I don't care. She walks out and I start to set the alarm but I hear her yelling and I run outside. It's those three guys and Clare is kicking one in the knee as I run out.

"GET AWAY!" She screams and sprays another in the face with something that sends him to the ground. I run over and punch the third guy just as she starts to spray him and she gets me a little bit too. Suddenly my eyes sting like they're being stabbed and I start tearing up because it stings so much. "You three get lost before I call the cops you're banned for life!" Clare snaps at them while I'm still trying to see.

"You fucking bitch!" One of them growls and sounds like he's in a lot of pain.

"One step close and I'll spray you again and kick you so hard you'll never have kids," she warns them. This seems to deter them as I hear sounds of them getting up and scrambling away now she kneels down next to me just as I'm starting to regain vision. "Why would you do that? I told you I wasn't helpless I don't need saving," she says with irritation in her voice.

"I was trying to help I knew those guys were sticking around I was afraid they were going to hurt you. I was only trying to keep you from getting hurt you didn't have to spray me with mace," I spit back at her as my eyes feel like they're on fire.

**(CLARE)**

I bite my lip feeling bad for spraying him, I didn't mean to I was aiming for the other guy but Luke charged over and went to punch him so I got them both. I sigh looking at my keys in my hand, I know he was only trying to help but he didn't need to save me. I didn't mean to snap at him either but when that guy grabbed me I had a rush of adrenaline and when Luke came running over it was still going. I was mad at myself for spraying him and inadvertently took it out on him.

"Tear gas actually," I clarify and he looks at me blinking his eyes as he tries to wash the tear gas out. I reach into my purse and get out a tissue handing it to him. "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to spray you and I didn't mean to snap at you either. Thanks for waiting around it could have gone the other way and I could have been in a lot of trouble," I say as he dabs his eyes with the tissue.

"What kind of teenage girl carries tear gas around?" Luke asks.

"It's a long story," I respond. "You probably shouldn't drive for a while, look I'll go lock up and set the alarm and then I'll take you to my place until you can see again," I offer figuring it's the least I can do.

I unlock my car and help Luke into the passenger seat, then go back in the building to set the alarm and lock the doors. Luke dropped his keys when he ran out to save me so I pick them up and go to my car. Luke closes his door as I start the car and he calls his dad while I drive home. He tells his dad he's hanging out with me for a bit and he'll be home by 11:30, of course he tells his dad about the attack and that he's hanging out with me because I'm scared but I let it slide, I've told my mom worse and at least that was basically true. He can see pretty well when we get to my house but his eyes still sting so he goes to flush them out in the washroom while I make us some hot cocoa.

"Where are your parents?" He asks joining me on the sofa.

"Europe, I haven't heard from them since they left," I shrug.

"What about Jake?" He asks.

"Driving with Katie to California, he has called several times to check in though," I reply.

"If I'd known you could kick butt like that I never would have tried to rescue you. Guess I should have learned my lesson after your birthday party though. Which I really truly am sorry for by the way, Dallas wanted revenge and most of us just went along with it. I didn't want to ruin it I wanted to stay," he admits.

I feel my heart speed up just slightly, my palms become a little clammy and I bite my lip. Then I scold myself for having a crush on him given his behavior this past year.

"You're very confounding you know that," I scold him and he gives me a sheepish yet confused look. "You spend all semester acting like your better than everyone and being this big jerk. You ruin my party, lock Tris in a storage closet, you were mean to Jenna, you were mean to Adam. Yet at work you were nice, attentive even and then those two girls were fawning over you and your ego was sucking it up, still you were nice except for breaking their hearts. But you knew those guys were going to do something and stuck around, you were protective and sweet, not even that angry when I sprayed you with tear gas or yelled at you for thinking I needed saving. So are you Jekyll and Hyde or what?" I question with befuddlement.

"In a way I guess that's pretty accurate," Luke nods as I take a sip of my cocoa. "I'm really not a bad guy but I get around the other guys on the team and there's so much energy nad testosterone and I get caught up in it. Plus we all follow Dallas' lead so when he says to trash your party we trash your party even when we think it's a bad idea. On top of it all I have to hold up an image, you know how many Christian preacher's sons that wear an abstinence ring there are the team? One, there's only ever one. We practice and we play and we get pumped full of adrenaline. Everyone talks big, everyone brags, all of us trying to be the biggest and best," he explains.

"Pack mentality, you're all trying to be the alpha male I can understand it in the locker room but what about in the halls?" I ask, he sips his cocoa before answering.

"It's the same thing; it just carries over from the locker room. We want to impress the girls, rule the school and follow our captain's lead. So we act in the halls the same way we do in the locker room. This year was pretty bad though but we were all new, all except Owen. That's why he never participated in our stupid antics he went to DeGrassi, he had friends and a rep already. The rest of us had no one but the rest of the team and we were brand new at the school. I wish I'd had Owen's courage and I had stood up to Dallas for even half the crap we pulled. I really didn't want to ruin your party Clare, or the garden for that matter. Locking Tris up was my idea I admit it, it was really dumb and I learned the hard way that Tris is Owen's little brother. I only wanted to ruin the play because Eli took it from Becky and no one messes with my sister. Becky's never really dated anyone before and I admit I wasn't really nice to Adam at first. I don't understand his situation at all but he's a good guy, my sister's crazy about him and he's really good to her, I may never understand why he is the way he is or why he was born a girl if God really meant for him to be a boy. I do know that God has a plan and part of that plan was for Adam and Becky to be together. I know the guy you saw at school last semester was a huge jerk Clare but that guy isn't me," he says practically pleading with me to believe him.

"I'm starting to see that," I reply setting down my empty cup as I drinking the whole time he was talking.

"Okay your turn, why do you carry tear gas isn't that a little over kill?" He inquires, it's a fair question seeing as he got sprayed with it.

"When I was 12 my sister was on a ski trip with DeGrassi, she was drugged and raped. She thought she had slept with her boyfriend but started to remember and she lost it. Did a lot of crazy things and attempted suicide before we found out about it, my parents sort of forgot I existed; they were so focused on her and what people at church would think. Her ex-boyfriend and his friend didn't forget about me, they taught me some self-defense moves and not so legally obtained me some tear gas which they put into the little aerosol container so it looks like pepper spray. They wanted to prevent anything like that ever happening to me, I really haven't needed either until tonight," I explain. _"And didn't have my keys with me when Asher attacked," _I add silently but I don't want to discuss Asher with Luke right now.

"Really all that time you dated Eli and you never needed to knee him in the nuts or anything?" Luke queries only half joking and I shake my head. "So where are those guys now? The ones that helped you and got you the tear gas?" He questions.

"Both married and moved away, happens when they're 8 and 9 years older than you. They barely knew me it's not like they could put their lives on hold to stay and make sure I was okay," I tell Luke.

"What about your sister?" He queries.

"After all of it she went to Africa to do missionary work, she loves it and stayed but she left the day after I started at DeGrassi in grade nine. I've been without her for almost four years now, she hardly even writes anymore. Then my parents got divorced and my mom married my boyfriend's dad. I think everyone I ever counted on has slowly been going out of my life, all but Adam," I sigh and Luke looks like he has a bunch of questions that I don't want to answer just yet it ever so I change the subject. "You know I should probably get you back to your car so you can get home," I say taking our empty cups to the sink.

"What about you? I mean with your parents and Jake gone who's home with you?" He asks.

"No one," I shrug.

"I don't think you should be home alone Clare, you can get mad at me for trying to save you again but after what those guys tried tonight I just don't think it's safe. Why don't you just pack a bag and come home with me. We both have the opening shift tomorrow and you can sleep in Becky's room tonight," Luke offers but in a sort of begging austere tone to mean he's worried about me and won't take no for an answer.

"What about your dad won't he mind?"

"No, I told him what happened and when he finds out you were home alone he'll be fine with it. Come on Clare you may not need rescuing but I don't think it's safe for you to be alone, especially tonight," Luke pleads again.

"Okay I'll go pack a bag I hope Becky won't mind me using her room," I reply.

"No Becky likes you," he says as I start walking upstairs.

I go into my room and grab a duffel from my closet, I pack pajamas, what I need for work tomorrow and clothes for the morning. Locking my house as we leave Luke then gives me directions to his house. I park and he unlocks the door to go in, his dad is sitting on the sofa reading the paper and cocks an eyebrow at us when we come in, over the fact that I'm here I'm sure.

"Hey dad this is Clare, her parents are out of town and after what happened tonight I didn't want her to stay alone. I told her she could take Becky's room," Luke says.

"It's nice to meet you Reverend Baker," I smile politely and hold out my hand.

"You too Clare, please call me Jacob," he says shaking my hand.

"We open tomorrow so I'm going to take Clare upstairs and show her Becky's room," Luke says.

His dad wishes us goodnight and I follow Luke upstairs, he shows me Becky's room and the washroom across the hall and wishes me goodnight. I close the door and sit on Becky's bed, it has a frilly pink bedspread and the word princess above it in puffy pink letters, somehow I'm not surprised. It's comfortable though and I kick off my shoes retrieving my phone from my purse and calling Adam.

"Hey," he says in his cheery voice and I hear Drew and Bianca arguing over movies in the background.

"Hi how was the first day of camp?" I ask since they started the DeGrassi day camp today.

"Great the kids had a good time, Bianca helped out. How was the pool?" Adam questions.

"It was fine we kicked out these three jerks and that came back tonight after we closed," I tell Adam.

"What?! Are you okay? You had your tear gas right?" Adam asks rapidly with a worried tone and I hear Drew and Bianca go quiet before asking what he's talking about.

"I'm fine I fought them off and used the tear gas, Luke helped but I accidently sprayed him too," I admit.

"At least you guys are okay," Adam breathes with relief.

"We're fine although his eyes were hurting for a bit but I'm sleeping at his house in Becky's room, he didn't want me to stay alone after that," I inform Adam.

"Probably a good idea," Adam agrees.

"Yeah but I think I like him Adam," I confess almost in a whisper.

"So what's the problem?" Adam counters.

"The problem is he's like no other guy I've ever dated," I respond.

"Maybe that's a good thing Clare," Adam replies but I don't have a response so Adam continues. "I know he was a jerk in school but when I'm over he's nice to me. He does really care about Becky and his family; he's actually pretty sweet and caring. He also shares your faith which you've never had not even with Jake really. I'm not saying just jump head into a relationship but maybe give him a chance. You'll never know unless you try and if he hurts you then you can spray him with tear gas again," Adam comments and I giggle.

"Yeah you're right; I did see another side of him tonight. Thanks Adam, I better get to bed, call you tomorrow," I say.

I hang up with Adam and start getting ready for bed, thinking about this new side of Luke I've been seeing lately and how much I like it, like him.

**Update will be Thursday July 17****th**** (Which is also Disneyland's birthday!) starting probably the next morning and possibly including the party at the Torres house.**


	3. Am I Feeling What I Think I'm Feeling?

**Hannah you have a few replies on my profile page.**

**Ch.3 Am I Feeling What I Think I'm Feeling**

**(LUKE)**

I woke up at five, I always wake up at five, between early morning practices and church I just wake up at five without an alarm every morning now. Dad got up soon after I did but left to go to the church after breakfast. It was now seven and we needed to be at the pool soon but Clare didn't seem to be awake yet so I went up to Becky's room to wake her. I knocked on the door softly but she didn't answer so I open the door but she's not in bed. I turn and look down the hall just as she opens the washroom door ready for work.

"I was just coming to wake you up," I tell her explaining why I have the door to Becky's room open.

"I set an alarm," she smiles going back into Becky's room to put her hairbrush and stuff away.

"I just have to change help yourself to breakfast," I say as she zips her bag.

"Thanks, and thanks for letting me sleep here Luke," she replies smiling again and I love the way her smile makes her clear blue eyes sparkle.

"No problem did you sleep okay?" I ask as she picks up her bag and I start walking to my room.

"Very well thanks," she responds.

Clare goes downstairs and I go into my room to change into my shorts and polo. When I come downstairs again Clare is eating toast and fruit. While she finishes I get her keys and get her bag in her car. Then we lock up and she drives us to the pool, we open since Kurt and Pete won't be here until just before we open. We have to test the water clean the filters and skim the pool. It's actually pretty calm at the pool today, no Reese, no jerk guys, no teen girls stalking me, not sure how long the calm will last but we both enjoy it. Just before lunch Owen shows up again, I don't mind really he's actually been pretty helpful.

"So how goes the Clare quest?" Owen questions when Kurt relieves me for lunch.

"You make it sound like I'm trying to just sleep with her," I scold him as we wait near the snack stand for Clare.

"You both wear abstinence rings I know that's not going to happen but does she still see you as a jerk?" Owen asks.

"No I think I'm starting to change her mind about me," I reply just as Clare comes over to us smiling.

"Hi Owen you going to have lunch with us?" Clare offers.

"Sure, why don't you find us a shady spot and Luke and I will get lunch," Owen replies. Clare walks off to the grass and the trees while Owen and I get in line for the snack stand. We order lunch for the three of us and join Clare on the grass. "So Drew said there was trouble last night and Clare kicked ass," Owen comments as we start eating.

"Yeah those three jerks that were causing trouble yesterday were here and they were trying to attack her. She didn't need my help though," I remark.

"Yeah sorry about your eyes are they better today?" She questions.

"Yeah they stopped stinging after a while," I smile and Owen laughs.

"So when did you learn to kick ass?" Owen inquires to Clare.

"You used to hang out the ravine I'm sure you've heard of Jay Hogart," Clare replies and Owen stops eating and sort of stares at her.

"Yeah I know Jay but how do you?" He asks back.

"He was best friends with my sisters ex and something happened to her so they taught me some basic self-defense and got me the aerosolized tear gas, they said I needed something stronger than mace," she tells us.

"Yeah I barely got some and I was in pain, pretty sure those guys went to the ER," I remark and Clare laughs.

"So you're both coming to the Torres party Friday nightright?" Owen queries after a few minutes.

"Yeah of course," Clare nods.

"Yeah me too," I add.

"Cool it should be fun, a bunch of people are coming," Owen grins.

We talk a bit more while we finish eating, toss our trash and go into the employee lounge to put on more sunscreen and get out of the heat for a bit. Clare lets me get sunscreen on her back again and I rub it everywhere, even under the edge of her swimsuit. I enjoy the feel of her skin but distract myself before my mind gives into lust. She rubs the sunscreen on me and we go back out to the pool, Owen is still here, soaking up sun and watching the girls in bikinis. He stays until we're off and the afternoon is just as calm and quiet as the morning.

"You know the Torres clan should be done at camp soon we should all hang out," Owen says after Clare and I clock out.

"I'd like to change first," Clare remarks.

"Yeah me too," I nod.

"So go home and change and we'll meet at the Torres house after," Owen shrugs.

We say goodbye to Owen and get in our cars, when I get home I tell Dad I'm hanging out with friends but will be home by curfew. He says to have fun and asks how Clare is; I tell him she's fine today. After changing into a pair of jeans and a red shirt I drive to Adam's house. Usually I'm only here to drop Becky off or Dallas, I'm not really friends with Adam or Drew so I'm not here too much.

"Hey Baker," Dallas nods to me.

"So Clare is coming right because all this male energy is going to drive me crazy," Bianca comments.

"I thought you liked hanging with the boys B," Owen teases her and she reaches over Drew to smack Owen.

"She just texted she's on her way," Adam replies.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Dallas questions flopping on the sofa between Drew and Adam.

"Too hot to do much how about a movie," Bianca suggests.

We're still arguing over what movie to watch when Clare gets there, she's wearing a simple blue and black summer dress but she looks amazing and I smile at the sight of her. We finally decide on a movie and Drew takes the minivan so we can all go together. Everyone buys their own tickets except Bianca because Drew buys hers and then we go in to the concession stand. Clare is first and orders then goes over to the table with the condiments and straws; she's only a couple feet away so when an older man approaches her I can hear their conversation.

"How nice to see you Clare," the guy says and I stiffen up a little when I see her posture get tense.

"Go away," she snaps back at him trying to move away but he grabs her arm which makes Dallas and Adam look over and then they both sort of snap!

"HEY STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU SICK PERVERT!" Dallas yells getting out of line and going over.

"Don't come near her," Adam says more calmly but grabbing the guys hand off her arm.

Clare seems a little shocked and I don't know if it's this guy or the way Dallas and Adam are reacting to him. She's just sort of frozen and clutching her drink and food, Dallas stands in front of her and stares at the guy.

"Calm down boys we were only talking," the guy shrugs.

"Get out," Dallas growls at him, "get out before I hit you so hard it will knock that perverted grin off your face!"

"Dallas don't you'll get thrown out, I'm fine, I'm going to go find us seats," she says firmly snapping out of her shock finally.

"I'll go with Clare," Bianca says kissing Drew and leaving the line.

"Yeah me too, here Owen just get me a large soda, pizza and candy," I tell Owen handing him some money.

I walk over to Clare and take her tray of food then open the door to our theater, I look around for that guy before I follow them in but he's vanished.

"So who was the old dude?" Bianca asks her when we're sitting and have reserved seats for the others.

"Wait for Owen and Drew I'll tell you all at once," Clare replies.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" I question.

"No it just wasn't pleasant seeing him again," she says.

We watch the pre-movie trivia and ads that scroll across the screen until the others come in and sit down. Adam sits between Bianca and Clare, Drew on the side of Bianca and Owen on the other side of Drew. Dallas sits on the other side of me and he still looks pissed off.

"That fucking prick I can't believe he just walked up to you?!" Dallas snarls.

"Who the hell was he?" Bianca questions again.

"Asher Shostak my co-op boss last year, the one that helped me write that article for Eli's play. He kissed me that night," she confesses.

"WHAT?!" Me, Drew, Bianca and Owen all exclaim.

"He apologized the next day, swore it would never happen again and I believed him. That night he tried to assault me in his car, I got away but he threatened me. I went to his boss the next day but he had already told her that I was coming onto him; there were tweets and e-mails that I was excited about working with him and it appeared to back up his story so I got fired. After almost getting myself into a lot of trouble I pressed charges with a past intern of his who was also assaulted. However there was no evidence for either case, the statute of limitations had run out on hers and it was already on record that I was trying to seduce my boss. So the case got thrown out and I haven't seen Asher again until today," she tells us.

"What a degenerate prick! I say we go violate him and see how he likes it!" Bianca snaps.

"Agreed," Dallas nods as he, Owen, Drew, Bianca and I all move to get up.

"Everyone sit down," Clare says grabbing on to me as I'm the only one she can reach. "All beating him up is going to do is get you guys thrown out of the theatre and arrested for assault," Clare points out as we all sit down again but reluctantly and while grumbling.

"I was thinking more like castrating him," Bianca quips.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Dallas comments.

"I could have told you that," Owen, Drew and Adam all say at the same time and Clare and I laugh.

The lights dim and the previews start so we all settle into our seats and Owen hands me my food. Everyone enjoys the movie and the incident with Asher is put out of our minds.

"Let's walk around downtown for a bit it's too early to go home," Adam says when the movie is out.

"Yeah I could use a walk after that," Clare nods.

Drew puts his arm around Bianca and we start walking, people watching and window shopping. After about an hour we stop for ice cream, Owen and I put some tables together so we can all sit and then we order. We're talking about the summer and when Bianca leaves for Wilfrid Laurier and when Owen leaves, then someone bumps into my chair just as I'm about to take a bite and it ends up on my face! The whole table laughs but Clare takes her napkin and starts cleaning off the ice cream.

"There all gone," Clare smiles and Owen elbows me in the side.

"Thanks," I grin back while Drew and Dallas pantomime for me to kiss her and Adam smacks them in the head.

Clare doesn't seen any of it because she's facing me but she turns around when she hears Adam smack them. When we finish our ice cream we head back to the Torres house to hang out some more. I probably have the earliest curfew of anyone especially for the summer, I know Owen doesn't have a curfew and Clare might not either considering her parents aren't even home. However most of us have work in the morning, or at least Clare and I have work while Dallas, Adam and Drew have the DeGrassi camp.

"I better get home," I speak up when it's getting near curfew.

"Yeah me too," Clare says standing up. She hugs Adam and waves to the others and we walk out together.

"Why didn't you tell me about Asher?" I question Clare when we get to our cars.

"It took me months to even tell Adam, and you and I are barely even friends," she responds giving me a look for asking.

"Then how did Dallas know?" I inquire.

"Because Miss Oh didn't know I'd gotten fired and I still had to give my report which brought it all back and was upsetting. Dallas found me upset in the halls and offered me a beer and this time I accepted, we went back to the storage room and I sort of spilled everything to him, then I kicked off my shoes which he seemed to take as a sign I wanted him to kiss me because that's what he did. I slapped him and then wrote the article and you guys destroyed my birthday party that I didn't even want to have…sorry went off on a tangent there, anyway that's how Dallas knows. You know now but there's nothing that can be done about it," she replies.

"I kind of feel like every guy in the world is out to hurt you," I remark unintentionally out loud and she scowls at me. "Reese, those guys last night, Asher, even Eli hurt you several times in the course of your relationships," I explain.

"Well maybe I've just been around the wrong caliber of guy," she says giving me a flirty wink and unlocks her car, "good night Luke."

With that she drives off and I'm left wondering if she meant I was a better caliber of guy. Was she flirting? I think she was flirting; of course she could have been insulting me too meaning that I'm just as bad as they are. I don't know which one she was doing! Man girls are so confounding.

**(CLARE)**

I stood in front of my closet grimacing at my clothes, I couldn't decide what to wear, normally I didn't have such a problem. I could look at my closet and know just what to wear for any situation. The only time I'd ever had such an issue was before a date and then I would call Jenna and Alli over to pick my outfit for me but they were both gone for the summer. The ringing of my cell phone makes me jump and I shake my head at myself.

"_I can't believe I'm agonizing over what to wear to this party because Luke will be there! I can't believe I have such a big crush on Luke! Maybe it's not a crush maybe we're just getting close because we work together," I_ comment to myself as I look at my phone and see that it's Jake calling.

"Hi Jake how's California?" I ask.

"Great, I love it here and I got a job in San Francisco," Jake says.

"That's great," I reply sighing as I sit on my bed.

"Heard from the parents at all?" He questions.

"Nope," I shake my head not that he can see me. "I've been working and at Adam's a lot, and hanging out with Luke who I think I have a crush on," I confess.

"Seriously?! I knew you were hanging out with him and said he wasn't such a jerk but…I mean I guess I can see it. As long as he's good to you," Jake insists.

"He is, not that we're dating yet but we've been flirting and spending a lot of time together," I comment.

"Yep I hear that crush voice, the one you get when you like someone new. I'll call in a few days, gotta meet Katie for dinner, bye Clare," Jake says.

I say goodbye and put down my cell phone going back to my closet. I finally pull out a yellow top and white skirt, I wear it with my short white heels and lock up the house as I get in my car. I drive to Adam's seeing Owen and Bianca's cars are already here. Owen gives me a wolf whistle when I come in and I smile.

"You look nice, trying to impress anyone in particular?" Adam teases and I push him playfully.

"Can I help?" I offer as they seem to be still setting up and cleaning a bit.

"You can help Adam bring the sodas in from my car," Owen says handing Adam his keys.

"Adam and I grab the sodas and when I go back in the basement Bianca's there in a pair of black shorts, a black tank top and a red button up short sleeve over it that she has tied at her waist. With this she wears lipstick red heels that wrap around her ankles.

"You look hot tonight," she compliments when I come in.

"Thanks so do you, so who's coming anyway? Aren't most of our other friends gone?" I query as Adam and I put sodas in the fridge.

"Dave, Maya, Tris, Zig, Maya's bringing a couple new boys, and a bunch of the Ice Hounds that didn't go home like the twins are coming. I think Liam is coming and a few other kids from school," Adam informs me.

"Oh we need to put the pretzels in a bowl," Drew remarks.

"I'll get it, where are the pretzels?" I question.

"I think we left that bag on the patio," Drew replies.

I open the sliding glass door and look around seeing a huge bag of pretzels sitting a couple feet away. I walk over and get it and start walking back in when I see Luke walking to the basement and I smile. I haven't been back to his house since Monday night but we had all the same shifts this week and we did a lot of flirting at work. We also spent a couple evenings hanging out with Adam, Drew, Owen and Bianca. We however have really not spent any time alone, even when we have lunch at work Owen is usually there, he's been at the pool every day while we're working. I guess you could call Owen and I friends at this point and it's been nice hanging out with him, honestly he's been a nice buffer because as much as I like Luke I'm a little afraid of my feelings for him. But now he's here, walking up to me with that boyish smile of his and I find myself biting my lip.

"You look very pretty tonight," he says and I can feel my cheeks blush a little.

"Thanks, you look nice too," I respond as he motions for me to go in first.

"Hey Luke," Owen greets and the others look over and say hi. Drew nods as he and Owen are tossing a little rubber football. Drew tosses it to Owen after catching it and then Owen intentionally, I'm sure it was intentional because I've seen him play football and I know how good he is, tosses the football near my head. Despite the fact that's it's soft and pliable rubber and would not have hurt I still duck really fast, sort of falling back into Luke and he catches me in his arms shielding me from the little toy. "Oops my bad sorry guys," Owen apologizes but can't quite keep himself from laughing.

Dallas hits Owen's arm and everyone else is snickering, I'm just relishing the feel of Luke's arms around me. They feel good, strong, warm safe and this is bad, I'm crushing hard on this boy and he spent pretty much his whole time at DeGrassi making other people's lives miserable. Luke smiles at me before letting me go and I find myself blushing again. Adam gets a bowl down for the pretzels and I pour them in. Then I get a cold soda and sit on the sofa by Adam. Other guests are arriving now, Bo and Ingvar come first followed by Maya, Tris, Zig and two new boys that look like they're in the same grade. Dave arrives and I get up to get some food and we start talking.

After about an hour everyone is here and mingling, I'm mostly talking with Adam and Dave but when my stomach grumbles decide I need more food. We're standing by the fireplace and the food is across the room in the kitchenette, so I have to weave my way through everyone and walk around the sofa since the better part of the Ice Hounds have pretty much blocked the path near the door. Luke is on the sofa talking with Owen and he smiles at me as I start to walk past, I smile back but don't see Dallas talking with Drew and Bianca right next to the sofa. Dallas accidently elbows me and I not only go falling onto Luke and Owen but my soda spills all over my top and splashes on Luke a little! I shriek more from shock than the actual impact but I landed safely on Luke and Owen. Owen catches me by the arm helping me to sit up and basically putting me on Luke's lap. Luke circles my waist with his arms while Owen sets my now nearly empty soda bottle on the coffee table.

"Oh shit sorry Clare are you okay I didn't see you there," Dallas apologizes.

"Yeah I'm okay just a little sticky and wet now," I respond and Owen gets a devilish look on his face opening his mouth to say something.

"Shut up Owen," Bianca says before he can say anything.

"Looks like you got some on you too Luke," Drew says taking my hand to help me stand. "I'll throw your clothes in the wash and you guys can borrow something of ours until they're dry."

"Thanks Drew," I reply while grimacing at my soda soaked yellow top and realizing my skirt has soda on it too.

Luke puts his hand at my back and we go upstairs, I grab a couple of towels from the linen closet and hand one to Luke even though he's only got a little soda on one side of his shirt.

"I'll change in Drew's room you ca change in Adam's," Luke says and I nod.

As soon as I have Adam's door locked I take off my soda soiled clothing and clean myself with the towel a bit. Then I look at Adam's closet and dresser, I try one of his t-shirts on but it won't fit over my chest. I don't know how Adam binds his breasts every day because I couldn't even take the tight t-shirt. Adam's pants definitely won't fit me, he may have the body of a girl but even so he's taller, thinner and more muscular than me I wouldn't be able to get them over my hips. I look at Adam's button up shirts but I doubt any of them will fit and when I try I can't get the buttons to close over my breasts. I decide Drew's clothes might fit better since he's bigger than his brother, so I wrap a towel around me and go to Drew's room knocking on the door.

"It's open," Luke calls through door and I open it to see Luke with no shirt on.

"Sorry," I apologize but can't quite take my eyes off the sight of him with no shirt, I see him at work with no shirt all the time but somehow in the intimacy of Drew's room it's a little different.

"It's okay; I'm almost never wearing a shirt at work. Uh why are you wrapped in a towel?" He questions coming over and closing the door behind me even though we're the only ones upstairs.

"None of Adam's clothes will fit me I thought I would try Drew's, I thought you would have picked a shirt and gone back to the party," I comment.

"Drew and I have different styles I was having some trouble deciding what to wear," he admits and I smile finding a bit of vulnerability in him. Walking to Drew's dresser I open the second drawer down, find a black t-shirt and hand it to Luke. He smiles and puts the shirt on, it fits him pretty well and he looks pretty good in it. "Thanks how'd you know where his t-shirts would be?" Luke questions.

"I'm here a lot and I know how Audra Torres runs her house," I reply giggling slightly.

"Well thanks, guess I'll go back to the party so you can get dressed," Luke says and then he sort of moves like he's going to kiss my cheek and then double thinks it and just moves to the door.

With the door closed and Luke out of the room I go to Drew's closet and get out a short sleeve light blue button up. Releasing the towel I let it drop to the floor and slip on the shirt, I get it buttoned up but just like the others it does not go over my breasts. I huff in frustration when I hear a knock at the door and I jump slightly.

"Clare it's Bianca can I come in?" She calls through the door.

"Uh I guess so, it's open," I call back grabbing the towel from the floor and holding it over my chest. She opens the door and I realize I should have asked if she was alone but I'm pretty sure Bianca would have said something had someone been with her.

"Luke said you were having trouble getting the guys clothes to fit you," Bianca remarks and gives me a funny look for being covered with the towel.

"Yeah nothing will fit over my chest, regular t-shirts are too tight and the button up ones won't button up all the way," I tell her.

"Okay let's start by taking that towel down," Bianca says reaching for the towel but I grip it tighter. "Clare I just want to see how the shirt fits, I won't be looking at anything anyway I got all the same parts they aren't as fascinating to me as they are to the guys," Bianca assures me and I giggle letting go of the towel.

"Just why are they so fascinated anyway?" I question her as she looks at Drew's shirt on me.

"Because at heart they forever remain babies," Bianca says and I laugh. "Ok I have an idea take that off a second," Bianca instructs so I take off the shirt and stand there awkwardly. Bianca opens Drew's top drawer and gets out a tank top under shirt. "Here put this on it's got some stretch to it so it should be pretty comfortable," she tells me and I put on the undershirt. "Okay now put this back on and button it up until you can't anymore," she says handing me the blue button up I had been wearing. While I'm buttoning up the shirt Bianca gets out one of Drew's belts and when I can no longer button the shirt she puts the belt around my waist and tightens it. "There now you look hot; it almost looks like a dress. Not bad if I do say so myself," Bianca grins.

I look down and she's right this ensemble she's put together does look like a dress. It's cute actually but really short it barely covers my butt!

"Thanks Bianca I like it and I never would have thought of doing that, just it's kind of short and I don't think I'd feel comfortable going downstairs to a party wearing just this," I remark.

"Hmm yeah good point, here this will help and your clothes will get washed and dry in a couple of hours. Here," Bianca says handing me a pair of Drew's boxers that are black and silk.

"Uh won't Drew mind if I'm wearing his boxers?" I question taking them.

"I doubt it, guys love it when their girlfriends wear their clothes," she says as I get Drew's boxers on. They are quite comfortable and they do cover enough that I don't feel so self-conscious anymore.

"Great but I'm not Drew's girlfriend you are," I point out.

"Doesn't matter you're a hot girl in guys clothes all the guys will love it and Drew won't mind. I guess this is Luke's shirt are your clothes in Adam's room?" Bianca asks and I nod.

She grabs my clothes from Adam's room and we both go back to the basement. When I come through the door a bunch of eyes look at me and several guys whistle making me blush.

"I hope you don't mind I borrowed your clothes Drew," I apologize.

"You look hot why would I mind, can I have a fantasy about how Bianca helped dress you?" Drew grins as we come down the stairs.

"No make yourself useful and wash these," Bianca says dropping mine and Luke's dirty clothes on him.

"You look nice," Luke smiles meeting me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks and thanks for sending Bianca up, I might have been up there the rest of the party if you hadn't," I thank him.

"No problem, you want to go outside it's cooling down a little and there's less people out there," Luke suggests offering me his hand.

"Sure," I smile shyly and take his hand.

We walk through the crowd and go out back; some kids are sitting on the bench so we sit on the steps that lead to the kitchen. For a few minutes we're just silent, he's leaning back looking at the other kids and I look at my hands.

"Clare I like you, I mean really like you," Luke confesses.

"I like you too," I reply.

"So will you be my girlfriend then?" He asks with hope in his tone but I bite my lip and look away. I feel Luke tense beside me when I do this and then sort of slump.

"You just said you liked me, is it that we work together?" He questions and I shake my head. "You still think I'm a jerk," he sighs and starts to stand up but I grab his hand.

"No, I mean I see that you've changed but what happens when we're back at school? When you're around the team and you're all trying to be super alpha male and show the school who's boss. I like you Luke, I like this you, the you I've gotten to know this last week. At work you're a gentleman and you're sweet, caring, considerate and not at all the guy that roamed the halls of DeGrassi looking for trouble. If you're going to be that guy again then I can't be with you as you're girlfriend. We can be friends for the summer but I don't want to fall for you and then have you go back to being a jerk at school," I tell him.

"But I won't Clare," he replies.

"But how can I be sure?"

"Because I'll be a better person for you Clare," he says with a deep conviction and I smile. "Be my girlfriend please, let me prove to you that I am a better person and show you how you make me a better person and want to be better for you," he declares and I smile a little bigger biting one corner of my lip.

I don't have a response, not sure there is one of words that could do a declaration like that justice so I lean forward and press my lips to his.

**Aww and now there is Cluke but this story isn't done yet update Thursday August 14****th****.**


End file.
